


Morals

by manosoutas



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Fantastic Racism, Gen, Kinda, M/M, Minor Character Death, Philosophy, Swearing, Unsanitary, a whole lot of headcanons tbh, also if you hadn't realised i relate to junkrat a whole lot so this fanfic is kind of personal, be warned, bpd!junkrat, but there is indeed violence, let me know if it needs something else tagged because i feel kinda dizzy and my mind doesn't work, ptsd!roadhog, self indulgent shit tbh, violence is VERY minor, well kinda a little
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manosoutas/pseuds/manosoutas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo absurdo, y sorprendente, de la personalidad de Junkrat, es que tiene una moralidad poderosa. Retorcida, y no muy convencional, pero igualmente fuerte. Férrea hasta lo ridículo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morals

No es inusual ver a ‘Rat venirse abajo, pese a que pudiera pensarse lo contrario.

Las leyes de la física dicen que lo que sube, ha de bajar, y el humor de Junkrat no es una excepción a la regla. Tal vez lo haga a su ritmo, con tiras y afloja que ponen a prueba su paciencia, pero lo hace. Con la inevitabilidad de quien deja caer una moneda en una calle concurrida, sabiendo que, tarde o temprano, acabará tocando el suelo. O en los bolsillos de alguien. Pensándolo detenidamente, a qué clase de idiota se le ocurriría dejar caer una moneda en mitad de la calle. Nadie que haya vivido en los Páramos, si sabe lo que le conviene. 

‘Hog detiene el hilo de sus pensamientos, abruptamente. Maldice por dentro que la tendencia a divagar de Junkrat parezca habérsele contagiado.

El mencionado chatarrero permanece en extraño silencio, sentado en el frío suelo de la semiderruida cabaña. Su expresión es absurdamente alicaída, sin la tensión maníaca que le caracteriza. Como un globo al que se le hubiese escapado el aire.

Roadhog ha aprendido a leer su humor, reflejado en los cambios graduales en su lenguaje corporal. En ocasiones, sabe que ha de estar atento, porque las emociones de Junkrat amenazan con volarles por los aires (a veces literalmente) a la mínima. En otras ocasiones, se siente como un monstruo frío y silencioso, acechándoles desde las sombras, susurrando palabras que solo Junkrat es capaz de oír. Pero ‘Hog mentiría si dijera que no siente la presencia de tan denso y pesado fantasma.

“Tarde… tarde…”

Junkrat repite la palabra, como un mantra, pasándose la mano de carne y hueso por la frente, llevándose ceniza y sudor por delante. Sus ojos parecen brillar en la penumbra, radiación y lágrimas a partes iguales.

El interior de Roadhog se estremece ligeramente, como cada vez que ve a ‘Rat llorar, pese a que ha presenciado el llanto de cientos de personas, cada cual inconfundible y desgarrador. Nadie le había hecho inmutarse, hasta que vio a Junkrat llorar por primera vez. Y entonces, supo que estaba perdido.

No es un llanto bonito, ni mucho menos. Es húmedo, lleno de lágrimas que parecen escocer, de mucosidad, e incluso saliva. Es ruidoso, entrecortado, errático, entre susurros, temblores, balbuceos, o gritos. No hay nada de hermoso en ello, nada destacable. Nada, excepto la emoción que transmite.

No es un secreto que el chatarrero posee emociones poderosas, difíciles de encauzar o controlar, mucho menos de una forma saludable. Los sentimientos parecen arder en su interior, tendiendo a desestabilizarse, como una botella de nitroglicerina, explotando salvajemente al menor movimiento brusco. No necesariamente con violencia, pero siempre con una fuerza que le descoloca.

La emoción que transmite Junkrat en ese momento es igualmente tan intensa, que Roadhog se siente temblar. Es una pena honda, desgarradora, llena de desesperanza. Algo que, si no lo estuviera viendo con sus propios ojos, ‘Hog creería imposible en alguien criado en los Páramos australianos, donde la supervivencia está por encima de la moral, en todo momento.

De hecho, es extraño utilizar la palabra “moral” para referirse a cualquier chatarrero. Uno más de sus esquemas mentales desbaratados por la contradictoria realidad de su empleador.

En un principio, se había preguntado qué tenía ese chatarrero de especial, obviando el tesoro que encontró, por supuesto. Sus capacidades físicas no exceden las de cualquier otro adulto joven promedio, con el mismo trasfondo, por supuesto. Su inteligencia, excluyendo cualquier cosa relacionada con explosivos y máquinas, es limitada por su mente dispersa, producto de la radiación y la evidente enfermedad mental. Su físico, un absoluto desastre, como cabría esperar.

Lo absurdo, y sorprendente, de la personalidad de Junkrat, es que tiene una moralidad poderosa. Retorcida, y no muy convencional, pero igualmente fuerte. Férrea hasta lo ridículo.

En la Australia rural en la que ambos vivieron, encontrar a alguien así significaba hallar un diamante en bruto entre un montón de basura radioactiva. Roadhog se pregunta si, al igual que ‘Rat encontró un tesoro entre la chatarra, él hizo lo mismo, por puro accidente.

Y pese a que Mako fuera muy diestro en el arte de las emociones, Roadhog no lo es. Decidió no serlo. Por ello, permanece estático, observándole, sin decidirse a hacer absolutamente nada. Impropio de él, quien toma decisiones con rapidez, quien golpea primero, y pregunta después. Quien a veces, ni siquiera pregunta, porque las respuestas no siempre existen, ni está interesado en escucharlas.

Junkrat pregunta, sin embargo. Es extraño, se dice, que sea de naturaleza poco confrontacional, dadas las circunstancias. Creciendo en un ambiente semejante, y tan propenso a estallar, en todos los sentidos, cualquiera pensaría que ‘Rat es tan salvaje como aparenta. Lo cierto es que el chatarrero es mucho más proclive a intentar entablar conversación que a volar a alguien por los aires sin previo aviso. Es una pérdida de tiempo, opina Roadhog. La violencia es, casi siempre, la única respuesta.

El llanto se ralentiza ligeramente, pero ‘Rat parece igualmente desasosegado. Se frota los ojos, enrojecidos por la suciedad, los químicos, y el llanto. Parecen escocerle aún más, porque maldice sonoramente, si bien de forma temblorosa y llena de mucosidad. Roadhog resopla, sintiéndose incapaz de ignorarlo por más tiempo.

Él es su guardaespaldas, se dice. Nada más. Le paga por protección (aunque en ocasiones olvide, de hecho, pagarle, cosa que ‘Hog no se molesta en recordarle por razones que prefiere ignorar), y por colaboración. No por preocuparse, ni por hacerle compañía, ni mucho menos para consolarle o para sacarle de semejante estado de shock. Y pese a todo, Roadhog lo hace. De la misma forma que le sacó del campo de batalla, a un Junkrat en extraño silencio que hizo que se le helara la sangre.

Una vez, recuerda, ‘Rat le confesó que, por mucho que le gustase hacer explotar cosas por los aires, y por muy divertido que le resultase el ruido, la luz, y el calor; así como el pitar de sus oídos; o el añadir su gota particular de caos en un mundo que intenta aspirar patéticamente al orden; lo que más adora Junkrat es el silencio.

Es fascinante, casi hipnótico, observar su expresión de éxtasis tras volar algo por los aires, algo grande, algo que se viene abajo sonoramente, sepultando bajo los escombros los restos de las mentiras que humanos y ómnicos construyen. Junkrat saborea el silencio, la paz después del caos, el polvo y la pólvora, tomando aire con fuerza, jadeante e infinitamente feliz. 

Normalmente, no hay víctimas. A diferencia de Roadhog, ‘Rat no obtiene placer del dolor ajeno, salvo que sea un ómnico, o un “trajeado” con un palo bien metido por el culo. Alguna vez, incluso han salvado el trasero de algún ciudadano maltratado por el magnate de turno, o masacrado por ómnicos fuera de control.

Éste último es el caso de esa vez, capaz de reducir a ‘Rat a una maraña de balbuceos, lágrimas, y mocos. Ómnicos a los que masacrar, y de paso proteger a familias que no durarían absolutamente nada contra ellos. Familias como las suyas, las que les fueron arrebatadas. Es una batalla horrendamente personal, aunque Roadhog se ha acostumbrado a ver cada desgracia ajena como una tragedia más. Junkrat no se ha permitido ese capricho. El muy idiota. 

El mismo idiota al que se sorprende a sí mismo acercándose, a pasos tan gigantes como su persona. El mismo idiota que le mira e intenta sonreírle, sin éxito, que le dice que todo está bien, cuando está claro que no lo está. El mismo idiota que no le teme, y nunca lo ha hecho; y que le mira asombrado cuando le dice que se desahogue a gusto.

Ninguno de los dos es precisamente dado al contacto físico. Nadie en la zona rural australiana lo es. Por eso, ninguno de los dos sabe cómo ni quién empieza el abrazo, ligeramente torpe, sin acertar a rodear al otro con los brazos a la primera. Junkrat resopla, encontrando la incompetencia de ambos la mar de divertida. Tras la máscara, Roadhog no puede evitar sonreír también.

Es extraño, porque las lágrimas dejan de fluir a los pocos segundos, los músculos de ‘Rat extrañamente relajados, su rostro enterrado en el hombro de su guardaespaldas.

“No es justo.” murmura contra su piel, y ‘Hog frunce el ceño por enésima vez.

Por supuesto que no lo es. Nada es justo. Vida y muerte están teñidas de dolor, y éste no distingue de culpabilidad o inocencia. No entiende de justicia. Es algo que Roadhog siempre ha admirado, la equitatividad del dolor, sin importarle absolutamente nada ni nadie. Colándose en cada recoveco de la existencia, imparable y poderoso. La vista de ‘Hog se nubla, y ‘Rat le abraza más fuerte, como si su intuición le dijese que algo no va bien. El guardaespaldas le acaricia el pelo, grasiento y lleno de ceniza, y sabe que es lo más cerca que ha estado de alguien en años. Al menos, descontando el contacto necesario para torturar o matar.  
“Qué te preocupa, ‘Hog.” pregunta el otro chatarrero, alzando la vista hacia él, sus ojos irradiados haciendo aumentar la inquietud de su interlocutor. “Colega, lo siento, si es que te sientes mal por mi culpa… yo…”

“No.” le interrumpe, con voz rasposa. “No es eso.” añade, antes de que sus palabras puedan ser malinterpretadas.

“¿Entonces? ¿Qué es?”

“¿Quieres ayudar a la gente?”

“¿Qué estás…?”

Pero antes de que pueda seguir hablando, Roadhog se separa de él, y rebusca en uno de sus bolsillos. Le muestra su contenido, un dispositivo móvil, nada demasiado elaborado. No se lo lanza, observa ‘Rat, seguramente desconfiando de su capacidad para atrapar el aparato al aire. Cabrón.

Lo cierto es que Junkrat apenas sabe leer y escribir. Su mundo se fue al garete en esa época de la niñez en la que los críos aprenden lo más básico, como leer, escribir, y contar. Es casi todo lo que sabe hacer en ese sentido, y en ocasiones, su conocimiento se vuelve borroso. Se le hace difícil descifrar el mensaje, y en ocasiones, tiene que pronunciar en alto varias veces, intentando asimilar lo escrito. ‘Hog espera pacientemente, su pulso estable mientras se concentra en mantener la pantalla encendida. Cuando termina de leer, ‘Rat le mira, desconcertado, y ligeramente frustrado.

“¿Overwatch? ¿Overwatch te conoce?”

“Conocía a quien solía ser. Hace mucho.”

“¿Me estás sugiriendo que…?”

“Tienen medios. Mejores que los nuestros. Pagan bien.”

Junkrat deja escapar una risita histérica, tal vez sin conseguir asimilar del todo la nueva información.

“Colega. Trabajan con esos… esos… esos montones de chatarra.” 

Cierto. Los ómnicos. Roadhog puede sentir sus músculos tensarse de odio. Recuerda perder a su familia en la guerra, y sus tierras después de ésta. Todo yendo a parar a manos de quienes les masacraron. Y después…

El otro chatarrero se muerde las uñas, inquieto, su brazo mecánico chasqueando ligeramente, de forma irregular. ‘Hog le mira, como si le viera por primera vez, con su cuerpo irradiado, el cabello requemado y cayéndose a mechones, los dientes de oro, y las prótesis. La desesperación en su mirada, el temblor en sus músculos. Los vómitos y las fiebres. Aprieta los puños, y comprende que, sin importar el tiempo que pase, no sería capaz de perdonar a los ómnicos por la guerra. Pero tampoco de perdonarse a sí mismo por lo que ocurrió después.

“Es tu decisión. Tú eres el jefe.”

Y ‘Rat maldice, en voz alta, algo extraño teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que le encanta que le recuerden su (simbólica) situación de poder. Gruñe, y golpea una piedra con el pie, consciente, una milésima de segundo después, de lo inútil de su rabieta.

“No es justo.” repite, esta vez sin un resquicio de llanto en su voz. Solo rabia, y duda. Roadhog sonríe, porque ha conocido héroes a lo largo de su vida, y cree atisbar en Junkrat los vestigios de uno. Sería impensable hablar de justicia para un chatarrero normal y corriente. Su jefe no es un chatarrero normal y corriente.

“La vida no es justa.” responde Roadhog, con voz anormalmente suave y apagada. Junkrat le mira, y parpadea, un par de veces. Después, desvía la mirada, seguramente recordando lo acontecido con anterioridad. Los vestigios que su cerebro había sido capaz de asimilar.

“¿Iríamos los dos?” pregunta de improviso. ‘Hog asiente, despacio. ‘Rat sonríe, genuinamente, en una de sus sonrisas dulces que Roadhog no consigue ubicar, y que siempre le producen una sensación rara en el estómago. “Juntos… siempre…”

Junkrat repite las palabras, con la mirada ausente, pero finalmente, asiente. Le tiende la mano, la de carne y hueso, y una de las manazas de Roadhog la estrechan, casi sin pensar. ‘Rat sonríe, mostrando sus dientes, como hizo cuando realizaron el primer pacto.

Jamison Fawkes es un anarquista, contrario a la ley y el orden, desafiando a cualquier autoridad casi por principios. Es subversivo, e irreverente. Disfruta del caos como un niño en una tienda de golosinas. Y pese a todo, parece dispuesto a tragarse parte de su odio. Por él. Roadhog no puede decir que no sea recíproco. Muy a su pesar.

La decisión es tan absurdamente moral que se siente incluso mareado. Como si una ponzoña, extrañamente reconfortante, le invadiera. El culpable de dicha sensación enfermiza le abraza de nuevo, con efusividad.

Y por supuesto, Roadhog le corresponde.

**Author's Note:**

> A decir verdad, este fanfic surgió tras leer Going Legit por millonésima vez. Me fijé en dos cosas que me parecieron muy MUY importantes sobre la personalidad de Junkrat que no se ven a simple vista.  
> La primera es que da mucha importancia a ciertos valores morales, y utiliza terminología bastante concreta al respecto. Véase cuando llama "socially sensitive" al empresario ése asqueroso de Sidney. Junkrat siente el dolor ajeno, no le es lejano, y le da importancia. Roadhog, quizás por los golpes que le ha dado la vida, no tanto.  
> La segunda es que Junkrat prefiere no matar humanos si es posible. Es un anarquista, vale, los anarquistas detestan a la policía (lo sé bien) y pese a todo, cuando la policía intenta detenerles, intenta razonar con ellos en vez de volarles por los aires y ya está. E incluso cuando se da cuenta de que todo el "contrato" era un engaño, no ataca a la policía. Se va junto con Roadhog, y punto.
> 
> En fin, que esto más que nada ha sido una especie de experimento, y un poco de instrospección... y wow, final sorpresa. Me pensaría incluso escribir algo sobre estos dos en Overwatch, pero sinceramente, ahora mismo solo quiero chillarle al vacío, y esas cosas. Siento ser tan indulgente conmigo misma a la hora de escribir.
> 
> Recuerdo que si queréis mandarme misiles, o ramos de flores, o cualquier comentario del tipo que sea, me podéis encontrar en tumblr, mi url es @sarushirosota.


End file.
